Some One Special
by DolphinChica247
Summary: When Kaysha, one of Harry's friends since first year, falls for him, what is he to do? And when he is being igored by her for his forever-enimy, Draco, his rage rises yet again. But with Voldemort high-and-powerful again, how long will this last...? How l
1. The Unexpected Greeting

Prologue

(A/N: Just so everyone knows, I don't look nearly as pretty as Kaysha, or Anise or Channel, so it's not a Mary-Sue thing. Thanks!)

Kaysha Knawel is a 6th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Kaysha is 16 and is half veela. She has silver blonde hair with two white cherry streaks just in the front. Her eyes are unusual; they are a light shade of blue with silver and red in them. She's friends with Hermione, Ron and Harry and she helps with a lot of the adventures. I hope that you enjoy this fanfic; it's been a lot of fun makin' it! When you read it, you may think I have something against Ron, but I don't, I just like his stupidity, so I use it to my advantage.  LOL 

SWAK!

† DolphinChica247 †

Disclaimer

I own nothing except for the Time Stoppers idea and any names you don't recognize. Fenoderee, Puck, Sir Eskavaria, Lady Elladine, Lady Beauty and all the other Bogles are Sheri Tepper's ideas; they are from a story called "Beauty". Very good book, incorporates Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, and Snow White, but also has travels to the year 2108 and to a magical land called Faery. I think that I'll let Mrs. Rowling take care of the N.E.W.T. tests. Thanks!

† DolphinChica247 †

"Speech."

(A/N) Well you know, author's note

_- Thoughts -_

_-inner voice/_

Chapter One

The Unexpected Greeting

Kaysha reached out and put the last trinket on the shelf. This was her 6th year at Hogwarts and she had just come from home.

"There. That should do the trick!" Kaysha said in her British accent.

Kaysha Knawel put the rest of her books on the shelves and smiled as Hermione walked in the room.

"It's lovely Kaysha. Do you have room on one of the shelves for our school books?" Hermione joked. Hermione had changed since last year. Her bushy brown hair was no longer bushy, it was in perfect ringlet curls; ones which Kaysha was jealous of, and she had the most perfect smile. Kaysha couldn't see why a boy hadn't asked her out yet.

"They're already on here." Kaysha pointed to hers and Hermione's books.

Hermione was in her 6th year as well and they both took most of the same classes. They had Potions together, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and if they had found a teacher, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Kaysha took Divination instead of taking Muggle Study's. Kaysha was looking forward to the feast this afternoon. She would get to see Harry and Ron again. But the funniest part of the feast would be when Draco Malfoy _tried_ to insult her again.

"So what do you think Malfoy thought up this year?" Kaysha said to Hermione, fluffing her pillows. She stepped back and looked at the bed, then turned her head to Hermione. She was reading a book.

"Hello? Earth to Hermione! Is anyone in there?" Kaysha asked walking over to Hermione. She tapped Hermione on the shoulder and Hermione jumped.

"Sorry." Hermione said blushing. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kasha and Hermione yelled in unison. Ginny Weasley opened the door.

"Harry and Ron want you two to come down." Ginny said.

"Tell them we'll be down in a minute." Kaysha said to Ginny.

"Alright, I'll see you two in a second." Ginny said closing the door.

Kaysha looked in the vanity that she and Hermione were sharing to make sure that her silver-blond-hair-with-light-red-highlights-in-the-front looked neat. Kaysha applied some lip gloss and grabbed Hermione by the arm as she made her way to the door. Kaysha and Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs and Harry and Ron came rushing over. They were both 6th year too.

"What took you so long Hermione?" Harry said.

"I was reading and Kaysha was straitening the room, you gotta problem with that?" Hermione said, she didn't have a very good bad attitude, but Kaysha had to give it to her, she was trying.

"Well we do when you take forever." Ron said back.

"Well then get over it." Kaysha said stepping out from behind Hermione. She hadn't seen Harry or Ron since last year and they hadn't seen her. Last year her hair had been a deep shade of red with golden highlights only on the sides. She had also had braces and glasses. Kaysha had changed her whole look. She had gotten her braces off and she had contacts now. And she had stopped dying her hair, this was her true color. She finally figured out how to use make-up and it was now her best friend. Ron and Harry stared open mouthed.

"You've certainly… changed." Said Harry still staring. Though Kaysha was wearing the black robes as required, she had made hers a little more form fitting, so it fit her figure and it was a bit tighter. She had also embroidered her name underneath the Hogwarts sign.

"Yes, well, can we just go to the feast now?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Let's go boys." Said Kaysha grabbing Harry by the arm as Hermione grabbed Ron, and the two girls dragged them out the Common Room door.

Once in the hallway, the girls let go of the boys and they all walked in a horizontal line. Harry then Kaysha then Hermione then Ron. From past experiences, everyone moved out of their way, or else you'd have to go strait to Kaysha. That's something that you don't want to do. They had a clear path all the way down with a few stares from First Years. The four got the closest seats to the Sorting Hat and started talking.

"So, Harry, find anything exciting over the summer?" Kaysha asked.

"Well all that I found out is that Dudley's going to be thinner." Harry said sounding bored.

"I highly doubt that's going to happen." Said Kaysha, laughing.

"Me too! Hermione, did you find out anything?" Harry over dramatically asked.

"Nothing. How about you, Ron?" Hermione answered.

"Not a thing. Kaysha?" Ron asked, turning to Kaysha.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Kaysha said excitement on her face.

"Well, I heard that Dumbledore might be have found a new DADA teacher (Defense Against the Dark Arts) and she's supposed to be, _very_ good!" Kaysha said her eyes wide.

"So the teacher's going to be a girl? And a good one? Not like that Umbridge woman?" Hermione asked, Kaysha shook her head. "Finally!" Hermione said, looking at the enchanted ceiling. As she said that, Dumbledore stood up and tried to get the room quiet.

"This is yet another year at Hogwarts that I hope you all will enjoy it here. I know that I have so far and I've only been here for about 3 hours." Dumbledore paused and allowed the few giggles and rolling of eyes to stop. "Now if you'll please keep quiet and seated, well let the sorting begin." Professor McGonagall walked to the front of the Banquet Hall and set down a stool and put the Hogwarts Sorting Hat on top. The usual rip in the seam opened and the Sorting Hat started his annual song.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats nice and tall,_

_But I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing in your head,_

_That the Sorting had can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be."_

(Some of you might have noticed that that's the beginning of the song in the 5th book, that's cause it is, I couldn't think of another song, sorry :'( but you love me anyways!  )

Kaysha always enjoyed the Sorting Hat's song. Professor McGonagall called out the first name, "Silverstone, Alicia."

A small girl with violent red hair walked up to the stool, picked up the hat and sat down. Kaysha noticed a slightly larger girl; she guessed a 3rd year in Hufflepuff, motioning for her to put the hat on her head. Alicia did and it took a second then the hat called out,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The larger girl stood up and started cheering, as did the rest of the table. Alicia hopped off the stool and ran over to what looked like her sister, the one that started the cheering. There were several others until Kaysha recognized one girl.

"Hey guys, that's my sister! She just transferred from Beauxbatons! She'll be in fifth year! Cross your fingers!" Kaysha whispered to Hermione, Ron and Harry. The three looked at her and smiled.

"Knawel, Anise."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Kaysha started the cheering this time. There was certainly a family resemblance between Kaysha and Anise. The two both had silvery hair, though Anise didn't have cherry red highlights in front, she had golden colored stripes all around. Kaysha and Anise had the same eyes except Anise didn't have red streaks.

Anise jumped off the stool and ran over to Kaysha. Kaysha embraced her in a hug and told Anise to sit next to her. The Sorting Hat finished it's sorting and Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool, put them in a back room and sat down. Then Dumbledore began his speech.

"I'd just like to say welcome to all of our new guests and I'd like to say a few words. And they are: Grittlebelt! Blubber! Slangsbroth! Tweak!"

Every jumped up and cheered. Anise just clapped looking up at Dumbledore as if he was insane. Kaysha read the look on her little sister's face.

"Don't worry, he's not mad, he's just a little tired." Kaysha said while still clapping.

Suddenly, Kaysha felt someone watching her. She looked around and saw Malfoy staring at her. She glared at him, her stunning blue eyes turning fire red, she quickly stopped though, her mother had warned her about getting angry in school.(  ) Malfoy quickly looked away. Next thing Kaysha knew, everything had paused. She was the only thing still moving, except for a small figure by the main entrance. Kaysha craned her head to see what it was, not moving too much though as to not look different from everyone else. Kaysha saw it to be a young girl; she looked about 25 or so. Kaysha saw that the girl was struggling so she decided to take the risk. She made her way through the frozen people and walked up to the girl, she had bent over some of her luggage.

"Can I help you with that?" Kaysha asked, not daring to think what could happen next. The girl was startled and dropped her bag. She quickly looked up and her hood fell down revealing soft silver curls with ocean blue eyes. Her skin shone like the moon on a clear night and her face was the smoothest ever.

"So you're one too e'?" the woman asked straitening up.

"I'm a what?" Kaysha asked, she came up to the woman's chin.

"Well, you're a time stopper, cause if you weren't, you'd be frozen wis all zee rest of zem." The woman had a French accent, she pointed around at the rest of the students in the Great Hall.

"Oh, well I never knew that. Can I help you with that?" Kaysha asked again.

"Sure, my name's Channel LaMain. And you are?" Channel held out her hand.

"Kaysha, Kaysha Knawel." Kasha said taking Channel's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kaysha."

"Nice to meet you, Channel."

Kasha and Channel talked as the two brought Channel's bags up to her room.

"Where exactly are you staying?" Kaysha asked when she thought that they must almost be there.

"I'm zee new Defense Against zee Dark Arts teacher, I'll be staying on zee 4th floor, we're only on zee third, so one more flight…" Channel said.

Kaysha was taken aback by this; she had not expected a woman so young to be their new teacher, let alone this pretty.

"Are you part veela?" Kaysha asked, she was surprised by her own question more than Professor LaMain.

"Oui, oui, I am, 'ou did you guess?" Professor LaMain asked.

"Well, we kind of look the same, and I'm half veela, so I just guessed. So tell me about this time stopper idea." Kaysha said as they walked down the hall to the almost too familiar classroom.

"You see we can stop time for about zirty minuets before zee time starts back up again. All you 'ave to do iz say, _Les viges, dejaro megama._ That'll get time paused for you in no time. And if you're touching someone as you say zoze words who iz not a time stopper, zey will not be frozen like everyone else." Professor LaMain said. Kaysha immediately picked up the joke and the two laughed as they stepped in the bare office.

"Thank you for helping me, you 'ave about 5 minuets to get bake to zee feast, I 'ope it iz delicious! Good day!" Channel said looking at her watch.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!" Kaysha said walking out of the room. It was a much shorter walk down than it was going up. Kaysha pondered over the 'time stoppers' thing and over Professor LaMain. She found her spot again but realized that she still had 2 minuets before time would start up again. She made her way over to the Slytherin table and found Malfoy. She took his plate and shoved it in his face, then wrote, on the plate, 'Eat Me!' she had about 30 seconds to get back to her place. She ran through the frozen crowd and found her spot just as it unfroze. Again the hall was filled with cheering and clapping. Kaysha couldn't wait to tell her friends what she had just found out, but she had to, she couldn't risk the others hearing. She took a glance over to the Slytherin table and found Malfoy clueless to what or how it happened. There were many cries of laughter. Malfoy made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"I know that was you, you filthy little -" Malfoy started.

"Yes, well I'm over here and your git like dirty face, was over there. Sorry, you're not that good in Math, are you?" Kaysha said.

"Well, I, unlike you, are stunningly handsome and I, unlike you, don't shove my face into my food. This therefore means that you did shove my food in my face." Malfoy said with a look of triumph on his face.

"Yes, well you see, you, unlike me, are a filthy little slime ball that doesn't know how to control his appetite. And you, unlike me, smell bad and I'm sure that all of Gryffindor would love to see you leave." Kaysha snarled, there were a few applauds, and loud applauds from Harry and Ron. Malfoy made his was back to Slytherin where Crabbe and Goyle helped clean him off, though it made him a bit messier. Professor McGonagall saw Malfoy and chuckled. Dumbledore stood up after everyone had finished their feast, he said the few start of term reminders.

"The forbidden forest is, well, forbidden. And Quidditch tryouts will be held on the Quidditch field next Tuesday."

Everyone bustled about and Dumbledore dismissed the school. Everyone traveled back to their Common Rooms. Kaysha pulled Harry, Ron and Hermione into a corner away from all the noise.

"I met the new Professor tonight. She's very nice." Kaysha said slowly getting to her 'time stoppers' point.

"You met the new Professor? How could you? You were with us all night!" Ron said.

"She's a time stopper, and I guess I am too." Kaysha said to her confused friends.

"Time stopper? I thought that only special witches and wizards were supposed to have that power. I mean not special, because I mean you are special Kaysha I mean experienced, well I'm not saying you're not experienced -" Hermione said.

"It's ok; I get what you're saying." Kaysha said laughing.

"So what's this time stoppers thing do?" Harry asked moving closer to Kaysha's right.

"Well all I have to do is say these words, and, well just every touch my arm and you'll see what I mean." Kaysha said unable to explain how Professor LaMain did. Hermione grabbed her left hand, Harry and Ron grabbed her right.

"_Les viges, dejaro megama._" Kaysha whispered. The whole room paused except for the four of them.

"Wow…" Ron said walking over to Anise. He waved his hand in her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Ron jumped.

"I thought you only said that it worked on time stoppers!" Ron said turning around to face Kaysha.

"She must be one too." Kaysha said walking over to her sister.

"Mother told me that I am, because she froze time to clean house for dad, I scared her half to death when I walked in the kitchen and said that my goldfish stopped moving." Anise said laughing at the last part. The four 6th years laughed along with her.

"So how long does this time stopping thing last?" Harry said.

"Thirty minuets. Unless I say those words again, then it'll go right back." Kaysha replied.

"Can you unfreeze time now?" Hermione said, with her face green.

"Sure… _Les viges, dejaro megama._" The Common Room was filled with the usual hellos and laughter just as before.

"So what's the Professor's name?" Ron asked.

"Channel LaMain or Professor LaMain." Kaysha said turning to find a comfortable chair.

It was about 11:30 when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kaysha finally decided to go to sleep.

"'Night Ron. 'Night Harry." Hermione said making her way up the stairs yawning.

"'Night Hermione, 'Night Kaysha." Ron said making his way up stairs.

"'Night Ron." Kaysha said as Ron reached the last step.

"'Night Hermione." Harry said as the Girls dormitory door closed.

"So, you've got some special power, that's pretty cool." Harry said trying to start up a conversation.

"Yea. It's kind of weird though." Kaysha said chuckling.

"Yea, I guess it would be. So I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said.

"See ya tomorrow." Kaysha answered. The two looked at each other. There was some emotion that flew between the two's eyes but Kaysha was unsure of what the emotion was. She and Harry made their way up the steps to their dormitories. Kaysha took a glance back to look at Harry and she found that he was doing the same thing. Kaysha smiled at him and went into the 6th year girl's room and closed the door. She smiled as she changed and got into bed. Suddenly her curtains were drawn back. Kaysha sat bolt right in bed.

"You like him don't you!" said an almost too familiar voice. Kaysha relaxed and laid back down.

"We all know you do." Said another voice. She hadn't expected more than one girl to gang up on her. A light went on and she saw that the whole dormitory was sitting there plus her sister.

"So what if I think he's hott, you probably do too!" Kaysha said defending herself; rolling over on one side to face more girls.

"It's ok, admit it, you want to go out with him." Lavender said.

"Well, I -" Kaysha was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Lights out everyone!" Kaysha loved Professor McGonagall, Kaysha hope that she'd love her just as much tomorrow when Kaysha took her class. Kaysha smiled and pulled back the curtains and lay back down.

"She just said lights out, she didn't say no talking." Hermione said slightly opening the curtains and she sat down on the bed.

"Alright, if it's so important to you, yes I do like him!" Kaysha said shoving Hermione out of her bed.

"You're just saying that so I'll get off your case, not from your heart." Hermione said as she closed the curtains and went to sleep. Kaysha pondered over the words that Hermione had just said until she slipped into a deep sleep.

Hope that ya'll like it; the second chapter will be coming out soon!

† DolphinChica247 †


	2. The Brave Attmept

Chapter Two

The Brave Attempt

(One week before winter break)

"Rise and shine!" Hermione said ripping back the curtains to Kaysha's four poster bed. Kaysha yawned and sat up. Hermione yanked the blankets off of Kaysha.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Kaysha said rubbing her eyes.

"I'm going to tell Harry that you like him today." Hermione said as she opened Kaysha's trunk and pulled out one of her robes.

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT!" Kaysha said, she was feeling a bit more awake now.

"Yes I am, I think that Harry needs to know." Hermione said as she pulled at Kaysha's arm.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready! Besides, you've kept it a secret since the first day of school; can't you still keep the secret?" Kaysha said.

"Fine but you had better tell him soon or I will tell him! You haven't told him for long enough!" Hermione said warningly as she exited the room.

Kaysha got dressed and dashed out the dormitory door. She looked down the stairs and saw Hermione talking to Ron; Kaysha guessed that Harry wasn't ready yet. She raced down the stairs and jumped up next to Hermione just in time to hear the last of their conversation.

"Hang on girls, I'll go get Harry." Ron said noting the look that Kaysha was giving Hermione.

"Alright." Hermione said.

"Hermione, you didn't tell him anything, did you!" Kaysha asked urgently after Ron started up the Boy's Dormitory stairs.

"I didn't tell him anything but, 'I wonder how Professor LaMain is going to have her nails in DADA tomorrow.' That's all I said, I swear!" Hermione said. Kaysha smiled.

"Alright." Kaysha said as Harry and Ron walked down the stairs. Kaysha looked up and saw the two boys and smiled. Harry smiled back, all though he still had a crush on Cho; he was starting to think that Kaysha was pretty too. Hermione and Kaysha watched the two boys walk down the stairs.

_He _is_ pretty handsome Hermione._** –**

_- Who does she think she is anyways-_

Kaysha thought looking over to Hermione as the boys reached the bottom of the steps. The four started out of the common room and walked down to the Great Hall. Anise tagged behind.

"Kaysha, remind me again what those words were that you have to say in order to pause time." Ron said looking past Hermione to Kaysha. Ron grabbed Kaysha by the shoulder as she said the words.

"_Les viges, dejaro megama_." Kaysha said. Everything paused except Kaysha, Ron and Anise.

"Kaysha do you like Harry?" Ron asked.

_**-** Was it really that noticeable? _**–**

_- Of course not, Ron's just being stupid/_

"No, why?" Kaysha said nervously, though she didn't show it.

"I was just wondering." Ron said, his ears turning as red as his hair.

"Kaysha, go away." Said Anise excitedly.

"Why?"

"Just go away!" Anise said shoving Kaysha down the hall. Anise pulled Ron into a separate room so that her voice wouldn't echo in the halls. Kaysha tapped her foot on the cold hard floor. She stood there inspecting Cho's face when she heard a door open again. Kaysha turned her head to see who it was.

_**-** I can't believe I'm that stupid, who else could it be? It's just Anise and Ron_.** –**

_- Well you may not be stupid, but being crazy is questionable…/_

Though when Kaysha turned her head; she didn't see who she was expecting too. She saw Professor LaMain.

"What are you doing Kaysha?" Professor LaMain asked.

"Ron asked me to remind him of those words to stop time and I said them, not thinking. He touched my shoulder as I said them. Anise is a time stopper too. She's my sister." Kaysha added noting the confused look on Channel's face. "I'm sorry Professor, I'll never do it again." Kaysha said hurriedly.

"Kaysha, you can call me Channel. It's ok, where are Ron and Anise?" Channel asked.

"They're in that room, talking, I think." Kaysha said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll go and tell them to 'urry up." Channel said walking over to the door which Anise and Ron had gone into.

"Lets both go." Kaysha said jogging to catch up with Channel. The two girls made their way to the door and Kaysha opened it without knocking. Anise and Ron were sitting on desk tops opposite each other; their mouths entangled in a deep kiss. Kaysha gasped; her eyes wide. Anise and Ron separated and looked over to the door as Kaysha and Channel walked in. Ron's ears were red as his hair and when he saw Professor LaMain, he stood up, blushing an even deeper red that his hair _and_ Anise.

Channel grabbed Ron's shoulder and said the magic words. ( Lol) The four heard noise outside the door and walked out. Ron, Anise and Kaysha said goodbye to Channel and ran to catch up with Harry and Hermione.

"Where did you three go?" Harry asked when he saw them run up.

"Nowhere." Anise said smiling sheepishly; not looking at her sister.

"Well I gotta get to class." Kaysha said, shaking her head.

"Yea, me too." Hermione said.

(After all of their classes)

Kaysha ran up the girl's dormitory stairs and opened the door. It was about 4:30 and the five, including Anise, had finished all of their classes. As she opened the door, she heard a noise. Kaysha opened the door farther and saw Hermione's new cat, Snowball, sitting on the bed. Kaysha laughed and walked over to go pet the fur ball. Snowball was a black cat with two white spots; they looked like he had been hit by two snow balls. Kaysha got off the bed and walked over to her trunk. She opened it and took out her acoustic guitar. Kaysha felt like writing a song, and she knew exactly what to write it on. She sat down next to Snowball and started playing, not anything in particular, just playing. Kasha started thinking of great lyrics so she set aside the guitar and grabbed her paper and pen.

I can't find,

A reason,

I'm caught in a bind.

Kaysha paused; she didn't know what else to write. She started playing again and the words just kind of came to her.

I can't find,

A reason,

I'm caught in a bind.

It's that time of season.

Cause you're here,

And that's what matters,

I'm not lookin' in a mirror,

I'm not seein' my trouble,

I'm not seein' double,

You seemed to pop my bubble.

Cause you're here,

And that's what matters!

Kaysha thought it was the perfect song, just what she wanted to get out. She quickly wrote down the words. Just as soon as she was finished, Hermione walked in.

Hermione, listen to the song I wrote.

OK, why are we writing instead of talking?

Cause this is fun!

The two girls laughed.

"Just listen…" Kaysha started playing her guitar and singing. After the song was over, Hermione clapped.

"That was really good Kaysha! Now let me guess who you wrote that song to… hum, toughie!" Hermione said sarcastically. Kaysha smiled and threw the pencil at her.

"Alright, yea, I do like him. It's just… I don't know, I'll tell him sometime, I promise." Kaysha said.

"Oh, you don't have to tell him, I just liked the thought of you getting freaked out!" Hermione said, she dove behind a trunk just in time to miss the pillow that Kaysha threw at her. The two laughed and started a pillow fight. Anise walked in and laughed. She petted Snowball and said that Ron and Harry wanted to tell them something. Kaysha and Hermione put the pillows away and raced down the stairs. Kaysha reached the bottom first.

"Oh yea! We're doing it doggy style!" she shouted as she jumped up and down.

"I'll alert pen house 4." Ron said sarcastically from behind Kaysha. Hermione laughed and walked over to Kaysha, Ron and Harry. Kaysha smelled something, something good, it wasn't food either, it smelled like – sniff – cologne. Kaysha saw Harry and smiled. He smiled back.

"So what did you wanna tell us?" Kaysha asked, breaking the gaze between her and Harry, looking at Ron.

"Nothing, we just wanted you two to come down for dinner, it's about 15 minutes till." Ron said laughing.

"Oh, alright." Kaysha said smiling. The five (Kaysha, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Anise) walked slowly down the steps. They were intercepted by Malfoy.

"So, ladies, how's this evening going?" Malfoy asked, including Harry and Ron.

"Much better until you came." Anise groaned.

"Since when have you cared?" Hermione asked.

"Really, like we honestly would let you care!" Kaysha snapped.

"Whoa… Kaysha, I never really noticed your new haircut, its bet- worse than before. You two look the same; relation?" Malfoy asked, he covered up what his would-be compliment.

"Sisters, gotta problem? God, I can't believe that he _just_ figured that out." Anise asked; Kaysha could see the rage in her sisters now red eyes.

"Listen Malfoy, before we _both_ get pissed off, you had better go away. We could really hurt you… trust me…" Kaysha added with a grin. Malfoy's smile faded, but it returned as quickly as it left.

"Better watch your step Kaysha, wouldn't want to get expelled now, would we?" Malfoy asked, the previous year Malfoy had his prefect badge taken away for 'abusing his power'. Kaysha laughed.

"Whatcha gonna do? Shove my face in my plate?" Kaysha asked sarcastically. The five laughed and walked away, leaving Malfoy in the hallway. Kaysha was having such a good time back at school. They made it down the steps and into the Great Hall without any trouble. They found some seats and started talking.

"Was that the best Malfoy has?" Anise asked. "If it is, life here will be two pieces of cake." Anise said smiling.

"Yea, he seemed, not himself, you know?" Kaysha said looking at her four companions.

"He seemed a little, blah, if you know what I mean." Ron said looking at Hermione.

"Yea, that's what I was thinking." Hermione said.

"Harry, what are you thinking?" Kaysha asked, Harry hadn't said anything the whole time.

"What? Oh nothing…" his voice fading. He looked over towards the doors, "Trouble at the main entrance." Harry said nodding his head towards the Great Hall doors. Malfoy was strolling down the isle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Malfoy came to a halt at where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kaysha, and Anise were sitting.

"So you think your toughness will get me this year? Think again Kaysha!" Malfoy let out a horrid laugh.

**- **_Another year with him? I don't think I can stand it! It'll be hell! Well I've put up with him for 5 years, so what's another 2? _**-**

Kaysha wondered, shrugging.

**-**_UNTIL I'M 18! THAT'S WHAT!_ /

Said another voice from in her. Kaysha smiled, she was sticking up for herself, first sign of madness.

"What are you laughing at, Blondie?" Malfoy asked in disgust.

"Your face." Kaysha snapped back. Her eyes getting redder and redder, her face getting more bird like by the second. Malfoy quickly changed the subject. Kaysha had learned how to control her anger, and it was fun to tease Malfoy, she could make herself get mad at any time she wanted. Anise on the other hand, got mad, and easily.

"So, Blondie's sister, eh?" Malfoy smirked, "You're probably used to being tortured already, so you won't have to deal with me to much." That was enough for Anise; she stood up, eyes completely red, long scaly wings emerging from her shoulders, a hand full of fire, and her face getting more and more bird like.

"ANISE! NO!" Kaysha roared, jumping on top of her sister, she flashed her eyes red and made her sister calm down. Anise clamed down and slowly the wings disappeared, her face became her normal, clear and smooth again, and her eyes were their clear, natural blue.

"Anise, this is your first warning." Came a familiar voice. It was Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry Professor, it's just Mal – Draco here was insulting my sister, and I'm not very good at controlling my temper." Anise said, this time her face getting red, not her eyes.

"It's alright… this time…" Professor McGonagall said, "I expect you to watch her." She added as she passed Kaysha. Kaysha smiled and nodded.

"So, getting in trouble already now, are we? You've still got another 6 and a 'alf years 'ere!" said a friendly voice. It was Channel.

Malfoy just gave Channel a _very_ forced smile and waited until she left to start talking again.

"So Knuckles, you had better watch out, I've not only got Crabbe and Goyle this year, I've got the whole Slytherin house!" Malfoy said, and with that he walked away.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Anise asked, watching happily as Malfoy walked away.

"I don't know." Ron said shaking his head.

"Well let's stop talking about him, he's a slime ball anyways!" Kaysha said.

"Really!" Harry said laughing.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ron asked; Hermione looked like she had been petrified. She was sitting there with an odd expression on her face, frozen.

"Hermione?" Kaysha asked, waving her hand in front of Hermione's face. Her face slowly became more and more normal.

"What ? Oh, what's everyone looking at?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore hit the edge of his glass with his spoon to get everyone's attention. Kaysha caught Hermione's gaze before she looked up to Dumbledore. Hermione was staring strait at Malfoy.

_-Strange…-_

_- As always-_

Kaysha thought, looking at Malfoy, she turned away as Malfoy was looking back at her.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said. Before them, the whole table filled with food and they all dug in.

When they finished eating, the five went back to the Gryffindor Common room. An owl came in through the open window, it was Kaysha's. Kaysha's owl, Mystic, flew in and there was a purple envelope attached to her leg. Kaysha stroked Mystic's wing then took the letter. Kaysha gave Mystic a treat for delivering her message. She opened the envelope to see a piece of small purple paper with silver writing.

_Hey Kaysha! It's Scout, I'm just writing to ask if you wanted to come back to Riverdale for Christmas break. I miss you sooo much! Will you write back soon? How are Hermione, Ron and Harry? Do you still like Harry? Kiyana, Rain and I are having a very boring time here. Here's Kiyana and Rain!_

_Hey girl! What's up? Puleez, puleez, PULEEZ come home for Christmas. LOL! We miss you! Is Draco still an ass to you? Did you know that he and Scout are like really close friends? I DIDN'T UNTIL JUST NOW! Well I luv u! Here's Rain!_

_I miss you sooooooo much! Please come home! (Scout just told us that you could stay with her!) Fred and George are supposed to come up here to see Angelina and Katie, remember them? Well I hope to see you really, REALLY soon!_

_So, like write back very soon!_

_WE LOVE YOU!_

_♥ ALWAYS,_

_Scout_

_¤ Kiyana ¤_

_Rain ♥s you!_

Kaysha read over the note a few times. She was so happy that Scout had remembered that there were no phones here and that they use owls to communicate, although, the credit for Scout remembering goes to Kaysha's mother. Kaysha shut the window. She read over the note one more time, winter break was in four days, she just remembered. She grabbed her favorite gel pen and a piece of paper from her notebook and started writing.

_OMIGOD hey Scout! What's up? I'd love to come back home for Christmas, now all I have to do is talk Hermione, Ron and Harry into letting me leave them for winter break! Well I miss you guys too! Tell Kiyana and Rain I'm thinking of you guys! Do I really have to answer that question about Harry? Malfoy tried to insult me and Anise, ha! See how that went! It was very funny, he's not himself, you know? Malfoy's a little nicer than last year, if that's at all possible. Snape's the same, the usual slime bag. Well Malfoy almost gave me a compliment. He said,__"Wow, Kaysha I never noticed your new haircut, it looks bet- worse than before." It was very funny! Well I miss you all and let me go ask everybody how everyone is._

Kaysha put the pen down, stood up, and reached for the door. Just as she turned the handle, someone else turned it too. She backed off and Hermione opened the door.

"Hermione, how are you?" Kaysha asked.

"Fine, why?"

"Because Rain, Kiyana and Scout wanna know." Kaysha replied.

"Oh, ok, tell Scout I say hi!" Hermione said. Kaysha walked out the door and leaned over the edge of the railing.

"Harry! Ron! How are you guys?" Kaysha shouted down to the two boys, they were playing exploding snaps.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Scout wants to know how you and Harry are!" Kaysha yelled down to them.

"Oh, I'm fine!"

"Fine!"

Kaysha turned around and walked back into the dorm. She sat back down, picked up her gel pen and wrote some more. When she reached her paper, she saw Hermione's handwriting.

_Hey Scout! We miss you guys! Hopefully we'll be able to visit for Winter Break. I'm fine and tell Kiyana and Rain "Hi" for me!_

_Hermione_

_I'm back, did you miss me?  Hermione says she's fine (obviously), Ron says he's fine. Harry says he's fine. And I'm fine. So everyone's fine. I have to go finish Professor McGonagall's fine homework assignment. LOVE YOU GUYS!_

_♥ ALWAYS,_

_Very Finley Yours,_

_Kaysha Knawel (Queen of Magic)_

Kaysha finished the letter with her nickname that her three best friends gave her. She smiled, folded the letter. Kaysha grabbed a pink envelope and sealed it shut. She wrote on the front "SWAK!" (Sealed with a kiss!) She tied the envelope to Mystic's leg and opened the window to the chilly night air. Kaysha looked out side then closed the window. She came downstairs and looked through that window. She opened it and it was warmer than upstairs. She stared out into the darkness and longed for it to be in four days so she could see Scout again. There was a small tap on her shoulder. Kaysha turned her head and was staring strait into Harry's amazing green eyes. Her breath left her. She gasped and blushed.

"Hey Harry." Kaysha managed to get out of her tongue tied mouth.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Harry asked, moving forward and to her right.

"Nothing. Scout asked if I would come home for the winter holidays. Would you guys want me to go?" Kaysha asked, turning back to look out the window.

"Yea, we know you love Scout just like your sister, and you've missed her. Go and we'll find _some _way to get along without you!" Harry said chuckling. Kaysha smiled.

"I could never have any better of friends." Kaysha said looking up into the star filled sky.

"It's beautiful out tonight." Harry said, leaning over the side of the window. Harry lost his footing and stumbled from the window, falling to his death.

"_Les viges dejaro megama!_" Kaysha whispered. Harry froze in mid air. She raced up the spiral stairs to her dorm, opened her trunk and grabbed her broomstick. She raced back down and tripped on the fifth to last step. She fell down the last four steps. Kaysha quickly stood back up, dizzy but determined to save Harry. She raced over to the open window and jumped out. She got on her broom and was hovering right under Harry.

"_Les viges, dejaro megama!_" Harry fell from above her. She quickly caught him with her broom. He landed behind her on the broom and they both zoomed upwards, Harry holding on to Kaysha's waist. Kaysha could smell cologne again. She slowed down as they got to the window.

"Thanks!" Harry said, gasping for breath.

"No problem." Kaysha said smoothly as she slowly brought her broomstick down in the corner of the common room. There was a quiet hush and everyone stared at them.

**-**_Oh great!_**-**

_-JOY-_

Kaysha thought.

Oh please, please, PLEASE R/R! Thanks! Have a good, umm what holiday's coming up? Oh yea! Have a good St. Patties Day!

†(DolphinChica247)†

The song in this chapter is mine, it's not copyrighted but don't think about using it! When me and my band; Saving Sharkbait, are famous, ya'll can say you know me, I'm the lead singer!


	3. The Disturbing News

Chapter Three

The Disturbing News

(A/N) this is one of the romantic chapters, so for all you love birds, and everyone else: happy reading!)

Kaysha looked around the common room and smiled at everyone. Everyone just smiled back and looked at the broom in her hand.

"Kaysha, you're not supposed to fly on grounds unless you're in flying class or at Quidditch!" said Lee Jordan quietly.

"Harry was falling, what was I supposed to do, just watch him die?" Kaysha said relieved at the fact that they didn't hear her say the 'magic' words. She felt something cold and wet coming down her cheek. Several people gasped. She put her pale hand to her face. When Kaysha pulled it away, it was covered in blood.

**-**_Must have been from when I fell_.**-**

_- Naw, yah think-_

Kaysha thought. She smiled at everyone again. They all went back to their natural chatter.

"Let me take you to the hospital wing. It's the least I could do, I mean you saved my life!" said Harry pointing out the obvious. Kaysha smiled, "Alright, hold on a sec." She ran up the dormitory stairs and grabbed a small towel. She held it up to her head and raced back down the spiral staircase. Harry and Kaysha walked out of the Common Room and into the hallway. The two walked along in silence for some time.

"That was pretty weird." Kaysha said nervously.

"Yea, pretty strange…" said Harry, his voice trailing off. They couldn't find anything else to talk about so they walked on in deafening silence. Kaysha walked in too see Madam Pomfrey and she was healed in a split second. Kaysha walked back out of the hospital wing and decided that she was going to tell Harry she liked him.

"Harry, I like you." She said, her face dropped and went pale. "I can't believe I just said that. Nice talking to you." Kaysha said turning around, heading back to the common room. Harry ran to catch up with her.

_-Good job Kaysha, GOOD JOB! Just screw up a perfect moment with your big mouth-_

_-I don't need you talking to me right now! SHUT UP AND GO AWAY-_

"Kaysha! Wait! I like you too." Harry said grabbing her shoulder. Kaysha turned around.

"Really?" Kaysha asked. Harry nodded his head. "But, Cho -"

Harry smiled and shook his head. He was leaning into her. He was getting closer, she gently closed her eyes as she felt a tingling sensation paralyze her whole body. Somehow her arms went up around Harry's neck and she could have stayed there forever. Harry drew back, Kaysha kept her eyes shut for a moment after. She opened her blue eyes to Harry's precious smile. She smiled back at him, her face shining. The pit of her stomach dropped, behind Harry she saw a dark haired man. Her smile fell into a trembling face of fear. She swiftly let go of Harry still looking at the man. Harry rapidly tuned around and stood next to her, his hand gently brushing hers. Snape casually walked over to them and looked upon the two.

"Out for a little nightly romance are we Potter. Oh and Knawel, not like you to go kissing the famous type are you?" Snape smiled looking surprised at her. Kaysha could feel her face getting hot. She tried to calm down. It wasn't against the rules to kiss someone was it? Cho had kissed Harry last year, but then again no one knew except for herself, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Cho. Again, she tried to calm herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry's face trying to hold the reins on his anger.

"10 points from Gryffindor, don't you think?" Snape said coolly. Kaysha managed to grab a hold of her anger and nodded her head. Harry just stood there, not wanting to move as if afraid he might loose more house points.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape?" Kaysha said as the cruel man turned on his heel and started to walk away. Snape stopped and looked at her with a loathing expression on his face.

"Why are you taking points away from Gryffindor? Is there something in the rules about not being allowed to kiss someone?" Kaysha asked. She could see every nerve in Harry's face screaming 'No – ha!'

"Well -" Snape started without success.

"And why would you say I'm not the type to go kissing 'famous people'?" she asked with a little more attitude than she meant to.

"Very well. 10 points to Gryffindor." He shuddered at the thought of giving an opposing house 10 points. Kaysha gently nodded and turned back around. She grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him into a hallway leading to the Gryffindor common room. Harry grabbed Kaysha's hand and pulled her to a stop in front of a small window. The stars were shining in on them through it. He leaned into her again. Kaysha closed her eyes and she managed to kiss him back without seeing brutal men behind Harry. Again she threw her arms around him and fell into a bottomless pit of bliss. They pulled away and Kaysha embraced Harry in a hug. She backed away and they held hands the rest of the way back. It was well after midnight when the two walked into the common room. They had expected it to be empty, yet when they walked in, Channel was sitting in a huge fluffy chair next to the roaring fire. Kaysha and Harry let each other's hands go and Harry looked at the floor. Channel smiled.

"I know what it's like to be in love. Go ahead, I won't watch." Channel said laughing.

"I'm going to turn in for tonight." Harry said looking highly embarrassed at the fact that another Professor had caught them sharing their emotions. Kaysha smiled at him and Channel turned back to the fire. Harry pulled Kaysha in for a good night kiss and retreated to the Boy's Dormitory stairs. Kaysha walked over to the second fluffy chair and warmed her gleaming face by looking into the fire.

"So you and 'Arry?" Channel asked as Kaysha let out a soft sigh.

"Well, Hermione and Anise asked if I liked him at the beginning of the year and I told them I did. So Hermione teased me this morning that she was going to tell Harry. I decided, coming out of the hospital wing; that I was going to tell him. I was such a ditz. I said, 'Harry I like you. I can't believe I just said that. Nice talking to you.' And I like just walked away. He caught up to me and said he liked me too. Then we like just kissed. Then Snape -"

"Professor Snape."

"Yea, him too, well _Professor_ Snape was standing right behind us and took 10 points away. I asked why and he didn't have an answer so he gave us 10 points. Then I pulled Harry away and he like pulled for me to stop and we just kissed again." Kaysha finished. Channel smiled and looked at the dazed girl.

"I was in love once…" Channel said, her voice trailing off.

"What happened?"

"Well it was me and Tommy Jordan and we 'ad liked each other since I started school; 'e was a year above me. We went out my 4th, 5th, 6th, and most of my 7th year. Zen, one night, I thought 'e was going to propose, and 'e was so sweet about it. 'E said, 'Channel, I'm out of school now and I need to get serious with my life.' And I'm just like, 'I know, zat's very important to me; you know zat Tommy, right?' 'E nods and says that 'e needs to find zee right someone. And this whole time I'm just smiling and zen 'e says, 'That's why I think it'z time, Channel. I think zat it'z time for us to break up.' So there went my love and zee rest of my emotions in life. Ever since I've never fallen in love. But 'Arry: I don't think 'e's zee type zat would be such a serious boy friend and zen just dump you, like zee little a – ouch!" Channel said looking down at her thumb. She had pricked herself with her quill. A drop of blood fell from her fingertip. With a wave of her wand, Channel healed herself and went back to writing.

"What are you writing?" Kaysha asked looking over to Channel's paper.

"My lesson plans for zee rest of zee year after winter break. Are you and 'Arry going to be spending that time together?" Channel asked looking at Kaysha smiling.

"No, I'm going back to Riverdale to see my friends, Scout, Kiyana and Rain. I miss them lots and they miss me too. Oh, I feel so loved." Kaysha said jokingly.

"You should feel loved." Channel said putting the quill down. Kaysha heard something from the boy's dormitories and looked up to see Harry and Ron's faces peaking out of the door. The two smiled pulled their heads away. Kaysha and Channel laughed. Kaysha said goodnight to Channel and slowly walked up the girls dormitory stairs. She glanced over to the boy's staircase. Harry was standing in the door way. Kaysha smiled and had a look of pure love on her face. Harry smiled back. He blew her a kiss and Kaysha pointed to her eyes, then her heart, then at Harry, meaning, 'I love you.' Harry did the signs back but put his index and middle finger up after pointing to Kaysha meaning, 'I love you too.' Kaysha and Harry smiled again and they both closed their dormitory doors.

(Next morning)

"Kaysha, why do you smell like Harry's cologne?" Hermione demanded as Kaysha opened her sleepy blue eyes.

"What?" Kaysha managed to grumble.

"You smell like Harry, why?" Hermione demanded again.

"Oh, I dunno. Well I did save his life didn't I?" Kaysha said rubbing her eyes as to hide the look of embarrassment.

"You kissed him, didn't you?" Hermione asked excitedly sitting down on Kaysha's bed.

"So what if I did?" Kaysha said as she put her robe on. She combed through her hair and applied some eye shadow before Hermione said anything again.

"You know he's not gonna want you to go back to Riverdale now." Hermione said knowingly to Kaysha.

"He's already said that he wants me to go. Oh my god Hermione, he's so sweet." Kaysha said laughing. Hermione laughed with her. Kaysha walked out of the Girls Dormitory and walked downstairs. For once, Hermione and Kaysha were waiting on Ron and Harry, not the other way around. Kaysha and Hermione grabbed the last four empty chairs and sat down; they put their school stuff in the other two seats as to save them. Ron and Harry came down sometime later and sat down next to the two laughing girls.

"So, did you get bombarded with questions like I did, or did no one see those lip gloss marks on your cheek?" Kaysha demanded sarcastically. Harry laughed.

"No but they did smell your perfume, which they complimented on plenty of times by the way." Harry said smiling.

"Did I say hi?" Kaysha asked standing up.

"I must have missed it." Harry said standing next to her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

The two looked lovingly at each other for a second.

"Oh so I see how it is, don't say hi to the little red head. I'll just sit here and feel unloved." Ron said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Hey Ron." Kaysha said laughing. She turned back to Harry and the two shared a brief kiss. Hermione was just looking at Kaysha, smiling.

"What are you looking at?" Kaysha said punching Hermione in the shoulder playfully.

"Two best friends falling into a romantic love."

"Well when you put it that way -" Kaysha started.

"'Ou are you?" said a friendly voice from behind them.

The four students jumped. Channel walked up behind them and had jerked Ron's chair a little, making him jump so high that he fell off the chair.Ron's face went red and he stood up.

"I meant to do that!" he said, still blushing. Anise walked down the stairs and laughed as she stood next to Ron. Hermione stood up and the five walked out of Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Kaysha next to each other, holding hands. To Kaysha's right, Anise, walking next to Ron, and to Harry's left, Hermione. On the way to the Great Hall, they spotted Malfoy with his usual gang of gargoyles.

"Better watch out for the _dogs_ huh Malfoy?" Ron shouted across the hall.

(A/N: Kind of a strange comment, I know.)

The five stopped to see what Malfoy had in store for them, Anise just smiling, knowing she could take him on if she felt like it. Malfoy strode over to the five and smirked.

"So, Potty and Knuckles? Interesting couple." Malfoy smirked again.

"But Draco, you said you liked Kaylie, or whatever her name is." Goyle said with his usual face of confusion. Malfoy's already pale face turned white. Kaysha's stomach did a flop. Suddenly, she found him somewhat attractive. Then, Kaysha seemed to come back to her senses. Well she shouldn't feel bad, it's not as if her and Harry really are going out, he hadn't asked her out, _yet._ So she smiled a shy smile at Malfoy then as quickly as she had felt that strange feeling, she stopped smiling, but that feeling in the pit of her stomach did not drift off as easily. Malfoy spun around to face Crabbe and Goyle.

"I thought I told you _never _to repeat that to _anyone!_" Malfoy said in an urgent whisper.

"I don't have to take this shit." Kaysha whispered to her friends. She led the group away while Malfoy's back was still turned. They walked to Gryffindor table and sat down, none of them speaking. Harry and Kaysha didn't sit next to each other, as Harry wished, but Kaysha sat in between Anise and Hermione. Kaysha snuck a glance over to the Slytherin table and sure enough, Malfoy was red in the face and looking everywhere but at her. She smiled and waved a bit while Harry wasn't looking. She finally got his attention. She smiled a shy sort of smile and Malfoy started to grin, but then turned his grin into a face of disgust. She looked at him blankly and rolled her eyes, looking at the feast that had just appeared. She ate without being told twice and, just as he had, avoided looking at Malfoy for the rest of breakfast.

After breakfast, the five hurried off to their next classes. Kaysha, Hermione, and Ron had Transfiguration while Harry had to take an hour with helping Professor Flitwick with first year charm students, Anise's class. Luckily, Gryffindor didn't have Transfiguration with Slytherin, but Kaysha dreaded the next two hours, double potions with Snape _and _Malfoy. During her fret, Kaysha managed to blow several mice to oblivion before getting it to change into a tiny running toy car. All the while talking to Hermione.

"Well I mean his is an ass hole, but at the same time you feel sorry for him, five against three. Plus there's always that little thing between houses that you have to wonder how he got over…" Kaysha let her voice fade. She could tell that Hermione wasn't listening and Ron wouldn't care, most likely cuss Malfoy out if he had the chance.

"Hey Kaysha…" Hermione said, her voice sounded dazed.

"What?"

"Remember that song you wrote, the one that you didn't have a name for?"

"Yea…" Kaysha said, not knowing where Hermione was going with this.

"Who was that song for?"

"Harry." Kaysha answered immediately.

"I mean who was it _really_ for? Because it's almost more than obvious that you sort of well…" Hermione stopped in mid thought.

"That I what?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I think you kind of like Malfoy." At this, Ron, who was standing to the right of Hermione, turned Professor McGonagall's apple that was sitting on her desk into a toy car instead of his mouse.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled. Several heads looked up from their work. Ron went red and sheepishly smiled.

"Well, isn't it true?" Hermione asked, not looking away from her work. She had just transfigured her last mouse. She had a nice neat row of old fashioned toy cars, all with, what sounded like, real engines running. Hermione started organizing Kaysha's as she went on waiting for Kaysha to answer.

"Yea, Hermione, I guess you're right." Kaysha said quietly, not believing it herself.

"You mean you like that over grown son of a bit-"

"Bite your tongue Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said in a threatening tone. Immediately, Ron hushed. "Well, I mean, he is a slime ball, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings, Ron." Hermione continued. Kaysha smiled as she also finished her mice and her and Hermione decided without words, that they weren't going to try to organize Ron's cars, wait, he only had one to organize…

(After Transfiguration in the hallway in front of Potions)

"Listen Malfoy! She's mine and I don't want you or your goons anywhere near her!" Came a loud vice, unmistakably Harry's.

"Listen to _me_ Potter. Kaysha's not your girl, you didn't ask her out, and that's your problem. So let me in the classroom before I put a spell on you!" Malfoy said threateningly. Kaysha had expected Malfoy and Harry to be in a fight, but not over her. She felt flattered but at the same time embarrassed. She tried to flow through the crowed huddled around the two flaming boys but as soon as one of the girls in the crowd saw Kaysha, she giggled and pointed. Everyone made a strait pathway for her to the two boys, who both still had their wands out. Kaysha wanted to disappear. Malfoy's pale face turned to her, Kaysha looked at him. Oddly enough, Kaysha looked at him with wonder. Her face screamed why but her heart seemed to fly when he looked at her. She just looked at the two boys and wondered why they were arguing over her when she was not good enough for either. Hermione grabbed Kaysha by the elbow and dragged her into the classroom. Hermione sat down on Kaysha's right, as usual, but then something strange happened. Malfoy came up and asked if the seat to Kaysha's left was taken. Kaysha was taken aback when he asked her so politely. She shook her head 'no' when a threatening voice behind Malfoy made them both jump.

"Why yes Malfoy, thank you for making sure I had a seat." Harry said, his right hand fingering his wand. Malfoy reached for his too and sat down. Harry sat behind Kaysha instead of pushing the matter. Besides, they were on Slytherin territory; Snape could take points off any time either one of them did something wrong. Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared on her desk.

_Kaysha,_

_Although Harry would have thought of this probably before I did, would you like to go to Hogsmade with me? And word has it that you're going to Riverdale during winter break. Funny thing, I am too. I have some friends there, they're awesome. Maybe you've heard of one of the girls, Scout West? Ring a bell? Well if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmade, just write back or tell me after class._

_Thanks,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. Did this letter sound too fancy for me? Well that's what I thought it sounded like. That's sort of because Professor LaMain helped. Hope you don't mind._

Kaysha reread the note that, unbelievably, Malfoy wrote to her. She took a small piece of paper from her bag and, with out looking to her left or right, wrote her reply. But before she could finish, another paper, slightly smaller than the first, appeared on her desk.

**_Kaysha,_**

**_Would you wanna go to Hogsmade with me?_**

**_Harry_**

Kaysha had decided. She went back to the paper and worked on the letter some more. Then, after it was finished, she folded it shut, and passed the note.

So, what did you think? R/R, and I luv u guyz! MUAH!

(DolphinChica247)


End file.
